


For Us MarkBum Shippers...uwu

by deantrb1



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Smut, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deantrb1/pseuds/deantrb1
Summary: idk what this is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Markbum is the superior Got7 Ship. Thanks for coming to my ted talk.

So basically I’ve been lacking the Markbum i’ve been craving. All these stories, and i’m pretty sure i’ve read 95% of them, but im very unsatisfied yet motivated. 

I want to write my own collection but i have no idea what to write about sooooooo i thought why not ask the other Markbum shippers what they’d wanna read. 

With that being said , tell me what you’re looking for in a Markbum fic, and i’ll try to make it happen. 

this is ugly. goodbye.


	2. Soooo

okay so i got a lot of ideas from you guys and i’ll start working on something. i don’t wanna be one of those slow updating authors so i’ll have something for you guys— a little tease as i like to call it —it’ll be a one shot and hopefully i can get it completed and posted by the end of next week. :)

that doesn’t mean stop commenting, i’m always open to ideas , especially since writers block is my best friend. 

also if i offend you, i might be sorry? depends. i have to warn ya, i’m a bit of an asshole ;). 

anyways see ya soon  
xoxo <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw if i have any editors that come here , i would really like to work with you. :)


End file.
